


Three Days

by OrangePatrick



Series: Old Stuff From Tumblr (Unrelated) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M, the last thing i ever wrote for this fandom lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePatrick/pseuds/OrangePatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: three days + sabriel, from the zombie apocalypse prompt list</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Days

_Three days._

Gabriel and Lucifer had left three days ago, and Sam was pacing trenches into the floorboards of the group’s current ‘home.’

“Sam. Sit down,” Dean demanded, grabbing his little brother’s wrist. “Pacing isn’t bringing them back from their run any faster.”

“Dean, they should’ve been back _two days ago_.”

The sky begins to darken with rolling clouds. With a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning, torrential rain pours from a sky that was clear only moments before.

“I hate Kansan weather,” the older Winchester mutters. “So damn unpredictable.” Louder, and to his brother, he says, “Okay, Sammy, if they don’t come back by morning, we’ll go out and look, okay?” Rain pelts the windows, and more thunder cracks.

Defeated but still worried, Sam sighs an “okay” and sits down, trying to force himself to relax. Everything would be okay. He’s more exhausted than he thought, however, and despite the frantic mess in his head, Sam falls asleep where he sits. Castiel drapes a blanket over him at some point, and the others leave him be as they go to their own sleeping spaces.

The sky is still black when the front door slams open, jolting Sam from his slumber. A flash of lightning illuminates the door and backlights two figures. The youngest Winchester leaps to his feet, knife in hand, when he realizes that the sopping wet and dirty mess is Gabriel, Lucifer limply hanging off of his little brother.

“Gabe!”

“Hiya, Sammich,” the young Milton grins tiredly. “Quite a storm we got here.”

“Are you okay? Are either of you bit? What happened? Why were you gone for so long?” Sam goes into full mother-hen/concerned-boyfriend mode, helping Gabriel lie Luke across the couch and pulling the blanket around the smaller man’s shoulders.

The ruckus has roused other residents, and Dean and Castiel are the first two on the scene. “Holy shit.”

“Good to see you, too, Dean-o.”

“What happened?”

“You had us worried, Gabriel.”

“What’s wrong with your brother?”

With everyone’s attention on the shivering man, Gabe launches into his tale. The run had been going well, and the town that the brothers had chosen to raid had appeared like a ghost town, no Walkers in sight. Feeling safe, the two split up to cover more ground. Gabriel was hitting up a grocery store when he heard a yell, and when he turned around a whole hoard of zombies crowded outside, banging on the wide glass storefront in attempt to get at him. He had no idea where they’d come from, but he knew he had to get out somehow. The back door of the store only revealed a handful of zombies that were easy enough to take down himself, but the rest of the hoard was definitely on its way. Somehow, he managed to get up onto the roof of the building next door and found himself stranded in a sea of the undead. He didn’t know where Lucifer was, or if his brother was alive, or how he’d ever get away from this mess. Thankfully, he’d managed to keep the bag of supplies that he’d gathered from the store, and figured he could camp out for the night and figure everything out the next day. But nothing got better.

At this point, Gabe pauses to accept a towel from Hannah, taking a moment to wipe some of the grime off his face and attempt to dry off some more.

When the sun rose, the situation had been no better. He waited for hours, watching for some kind of gap in the sudden sea of walkers. Some time in the afternoon, he found a way that he could get out of town if he booked it. At this point, he’d stopped thinking about trying to find Luke and was more concerned about getting out alive. Obviously, he made it through the crowd and into the surrounding area, where tall grasses obstructed most of his view. He figured he’d just keep running in the general direction of the camp, when he tripped and found himself sprawled out next to none other than his very own older brother, who had been stuck in the streets the night prior and had hauled ass into the field, where he had covered himself with dirt and a dead zombie’s guts to mask his own scent. Gabriel had to admit, Lucifer was clever. But the tall grass itself housed more dangers. Walkers couldn’t see them, sure, but that meant the men couldn’t see the walkers, either. They got jumped by a small herd, and the sound of the scuffle only brought more from the infested ghost town. Lucifer, having gone two days without any kind of fluids or food, quickly felt the exhaustion of the fight and the burning sun. He’d gotten dizzy and barely managed to keep up with his little brother as they ran from the zombies, and when Gabriel had also collapsed from exhaustion, the two weren’t quite sure where they were anymore. They attempted to set up some kind of secure camp, and in the morning began searching for their way back.

“Luci eventually got delirious again, and I can’t tell under all the grime if he’s hurt or just exhausted,” Gabriel concludes. The storm is passing, and the faintest streaks of a sunrise are on the horizon.

“I guess we’ll find out when he wakes up,” Benny grunts, stretching and heading back to bed.

Sam and Gabriel head to their own shared room, and with tender touches the Winchester helps his lover undress.

“You were out there alone for three whole days,” he whispers, pressing barely-there kisses to dirty skin.

“I had Lucifer.”

“Still…” He pours a little bit of water on a towel and begins wiping the dirt from Gabriel’s face and neck. The shorter man closes his eyes and leans into the soft touches. Down to boxers and as clean as one can hope to get in a post-apocalyptic world, the pair curl up into bed, and Sam tucks Gabriel against his chest. “I was so worried about you.”

“I never stopped thinking of you,” Gabe smiles sweetly, breathing in everything _Sam_. “Next time, I’m taking you with me instead. Even if no one thinks we’d get anything done.”

Sam laughs softly. “Considering every other time we’ve gone on a supply run together…” He trails off, only to receive a smack to the chest from his boyfriend.

“Good times, Samsquatch. Those were good times.”

It’s strange, how many times they’ve almost lost each other, how many close calls and worried nights there are, but that’s just how things are now. The dead rise, the undead walk the earth, the living try to stay that way, and Sam and Gabriel always find their way back to each other.


End file.
